crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.6: World (6)
Angela places five pions on the table and urges Lark to take a look at them. Its pion represents a different race found at Crepuscule. Lark, who has just come out of the bathroom, sits on the table and Angela explains to him what he needs to do in order for his identity not to be revealed. She tells him that whenever someone asks him about his background, he will answer that he doesn't know. She then says that those living in Crepuscule are the monsters feared back in the human world. Lark instantly gets depressed when he hears this, but Angela smiles and reassures him that they are not real monsters and that he will be safe, since he has red eyes, if he follows her guidelines. Still, Lark starts thinking that maybe it would be better if he returned to the human world. But, thinking how he was bullied by the kids of his village back there, whereas the children of Crepuscule accepted him and played with him, he dismisses his doubts. After this, Angela introduces the five races of the vampire species to Lark, through the pions. When the vampire race is mentioned, Lark is reminded of Setz. Angela concludes that the inhabitants of this world are mainly mixed bloods and Lark will claim to be one of them too. Lark responds that it is too hard for him to understand all this, so Angela screams at him to answer "I don't know" to anything others ask him. Lark talks about his reservations that he might be exposed as a human, but Angela reassures him again by telling him that vampires and humans have been separated for so long, that most vampires have forgotten about the outside world and humans. She continues saying that the barrier Lark crossed is hidden and unknown by most and that vampires are too vulnerable to their weaknesses to even think of going there. She then tells Lark that Setz himself was putting his life in danger when visiting him. Lark is taken aback by this and wonders why, despite this, Setz has abandoned him. Angela says that she will teach Lark all the other things that he needs to know along with the village kids, since she is the village teacher. She then calls Lark a family member and introduces Yamurnia to him. Lark thinks that he has a family for the first time and asks from Angela to take care of him. At night, Angela is watching Lark sleeping in his bed. She is thinking that the fact that Lark was bullied could only mean that the vampire species must have dissapeared from the human world and that all the vampires that stayed behind and didn't join Crepuscule are dead. Tepes then comes to her mind and how he wouldn't allow a human with red eyes like Lark to stay alive. As she is staring down at Lark, who is sound asleep, she finds him cute, but thinks of how he will have to hide his human identity for the rest of his life. The carriage funally arrives at the Navarus mansion and the maids gather in the hall to greet Navarus, Sylvia and Setz. Setz is standing behind his father, wondering what he should do about Lark, when a girl around his age, that he has never seen before, appears and politely greets Navarus. Navarus greets her back and prompts her to consider the mansion as her home and feel at ease. The girl, Carne thanks him and Navarus turns to Setz and announces to him that Carne is the daughter of his friend, Mor Greyfell, who will be living with them from now on. He curtly tells Setz to take good care of the girl and Setz, surprised, agrees.